Not without you
by Phoneboothgirl
Summary: The girls escape from the Doll House, and a daring rescue leads to unexpected beginnings.
1. Save now

Authors note: I have rewritten the scene where the Liars are rescued from The Doll House. Contains spoilers, so if you haven't watched that episode yet, then stay away oh, and also, this contains so much Emison fluff.

Not without you.

,,Alison, come here and help me!" Caleb shouted.

Alison quickly ran over to the solid door and helped Caleb pull. She could hear her friends coughing behind the door.

,,Come on!" she yelled frustrated as the door didn't move. She and Caleb used all their combined strength and finally the door caved in and opened.

Hanna was the first one to appear when the door opened. Fear was painted in her face as she jumped into Caleb's arms.

Aria was the next one. She tumbled out behind Hanna. Her hair looked like it had been cut very un-even, and there were pink stripes in it. She was quickly greeted by Ezra who pulled her in in a tight embrace. ,,I thought I lost you," Alison heard him say.

The next one to run out of the door, coughing violently was Spencer, she held on to the shaking Mona. Mona's hair was dyed blonde, and she was wearing a yellow ruffle top, exactly like the one Alison was wearing.

,,Mona!" said Alison full of relief and gave her former enemy a tight hug.

,,Alison," sobbed Mona, and returned Alison's embrace. ,,I'm so sorry, A tricked me."

,,I know, I know, shh it's alright," said Alison and tried to soothe the smaller woman.

,,Spencer!" they heard a voice say from behind them. Toby had arrived along with the rest of the police. Spencer threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

It was only then that Alison realized that Emily was missing.

,,Where is Emily?" she yelled, and her voice pulled her friends out of their reunion with their partners.

,,She was right behind us!" said Spencer. ,,She wanted to make sure that Sara was coming along."

,,I'm going in," said Alison and headed toward the door.

,,No, you can't do that, A could still be in there!"

,,I don't care!" said Alison, and before anybody could stop her, she ran inside the pitch black room.

,,Ali, no!" she heard Spencer's voice behind her. But she didn't slow down. She was determined to find Emily no matter what. Smokey gas immediately filled her lungs, and she coughed violently.

,,Emily!" she croaked out between coughing. ,,Emily where are you?"

Silence. Absolutely nothing. Only the sound of Alison's racing heart. But then…

A small cough, a rapid breathing.

Alison found her way towards the sound, and nearly stumbled over something on the floor. She kneeled and stretched her hand out to feel whatever it was laying on the ground. She felt long hair, a soft hand, and then quickly realized that it was Emily.

,,Emily!" she said and shook her gently. ,,Emily can you hear me?"

,,Ali..." Emily moaned. ,,Get out of here, it's not safe for you."

,,If you think I'm leaving without you, then you got another thing coming!" said Alison and hooked up Emily under her knees and shoulders to lift her up in her arms and letting her head rest on her shoulder.

,,Sara," said Emily weakly, and pointed behind her with a shaking finger.

Alison turned around and saw another girl lying on the ground. She was blonde and was wearing yet another yellow ruffle top.

,,We have to rescue Sara," Emily moaned.

,,I know, we'll save her in a minute." Alison reassured as she carried Emily out of the smoke filled room. The air grew thicker and thicker, and Alison struggled to see where she was going, she was trying not to stumble over something and shake Emily too much.

Finally she made it outside. Several ambulances and Detective Tanner had arrived.

Alison stumbled out of the door and laid the coughing Emily gently on the ground.

,,We need some help over here," she coughed to the ambulance guy. He rushed over to them and quickly put Emily on a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her face.

,,Miss DiLaurentis what on earth do you think you're doing?! Don't you have any common sense? You can't just go in there!" Detective Tanner made her way over to Alison and an ambulance guy tried to put an oxygen mask on Alison's face, but Alison pushed him away and said to Tanner:

I had to rescue my friend. Listen to me, there is another girl in there! You have to save her."

Detective Tanner nodded quickly and waved the policemen and firefighters over: ,,You heard her, boys! There is another girl in there! Find her."

The rescue squad quickly made their way in, and everybody held their breath and waited. Several minutes went by without a sound, but then the heavy door was slammed open, and the rescue squad came out. One of the policemen carried the unconscious girl Emily had referred to as "Sara".

,,We got her!" the policeman yelled and Sara was carried to the waiting ambulance.

Alison let out a sigh of relief and looked at the unconscious Emily on the stretcher. She took her hand.

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Mona was escorted over to another ambulance. Ezra, Caleb and Toby climbed in the back to be with their girlfriends.

The ambulance doctor was about to carry Emily's stretcher into the ambulance, when Alison said:

,,Can I go with her?"

,,She's a relative of yours?"

,,She's my…. Very, _very_ close friend. Please," Alison begged.

,,Alright, hop in." he said, and Alison climbed in the vehicle.

The ambulance moved, and soon after they all heard several sirens wail. A police escort was driving closely behind them. The ambulance doctor once more offered Alison an oxygen mask, and this time she let him put it over her face.


	2. With me now

**With me now.**

The drive to the hospital was quick, due to how fast they were driving.

Once they had arrived outside, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Mona and Sara were wheeled out on their stretchers, and the doctor insisted that Alison, whose lungs may be damaged, was placed in a wheelchair. Alison tried to tell that she wasn't injured, but the doctor insisted, and a nurse pushed Alison inside in the wheelchair.

Their little group was split up inside the hospital. Emily, Mona and Sara were being taken away to further treatment in another ward, Spencer had a mild concussion, Aria needed stitches and Hanna's knees needed to be patched up. Alison herself was wheeled into a room and tucked in a bed.

Soon after the doctor arrived with a big, weird looking machine.

,,Alright, miss DiLaurentis, your lungs haven't been serious affected by the smoke, but I would like you to take some deep breaths on this breathing machine, so you get a lot of nice, clean oxygen in your lungs, okay?"

Alison nodded, and the doctor placed another mask over her nose and mouth. He then quickly turned the machine on, and Alison could immediately feel the oxygen flow down her lungs.

,,Take some deep breaths for a half an hour or so, and once you can feel that you're lungs aren't irritated anymore you can take the mask off, okay?"

Alison nodded again, and the doctor left the room.

Alison looked at the clock. The minutes seemed to pass so slowly, as she breathed in an out. Ten minutes went by.

Fifteen minutes went by. No sign of her friends.

20 minutes. Still nothing.

25 minutes went by, and Alison felt like she was going crazy. What if her friends were seriously injured?

Suddenly the door opened, and Spencer was wheeled in as the first one. She was wearing a bandage around her head, but she gave Alison a thumbs up to show that she was okay, and Alison returned the thumbs up to show that her lungs were fine.

The door opened again, and Aria and Hanna was wheeled in. They both smiled at Alison. Hanna's knees had been patched up, and Aria had 15 stitches on her collarbone, but they were okay despite that.

,,Guys!" said Alison and ripped the mask off, despite the doctors order. ,,Are you all okay?"

,,We're fine," said Spencer reassuringly.

,,Yeah," said Aria.

,,Just a bit tired." Hanna interjected.

,,Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Spencer said teasingly.

The door opened again, and Ezra came in, followed closely behind by Caleb and Toby. They all kissed their girlfriends and sat down beside them.

,,Where is Emily?" Alison asked concerned.

,,She is in another ward for further treatment, but she should be alright." Said Toby.

,,What about Mona?" asked Hanna.

,,And Sara?" interjected Spencer.

,,I heard the doctor and nurse talk, they both need more treatment, and some psychiatric help, but they should be okay too."

,,That's a relief," said Aria.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and it nearly made them jump out of their skin, but once they saw who was coming in, they immediately felt relief.

Ashley Marin was the first one to rush in and pull Hanna in, in a tight hug.

,,Oh, thank god you're okay," she sobbed as she held her daughter close.

Byron and Ella Montgomery were the next in line to almost fly into the room and almost crush their daughter in tight embrace.

,,Aria, honey! Oh, sweetie!" said Ella and hugged Aria tight. Byron was so choked up, that he couldn't say anything; he could only stroke his daughters hair.

The next one to enter the room was Veronica Hastings. She was as white as a sheet and she trembled everywhere as she proceeded to embrace Spencer.

,,Your father's on his way. He is so relieved. And so am I," Veronica whispered and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

,,Spence?" They heard an uncertain voice from the door.

Spencer looked up, and the person she saw standing there was the last straw for her; she started to cry.

,,Melissa!" she choked out and stretched her arms out toward her, and her elder sister quickly raced towards her and embraced her.

,,I'm so glad you're okay. I love you, Spencer."

,,I love you too, Melissa," Spencer murmured and buried her face in her sisters hair.

Then the door opened yet again. This time Pam Fields entered the room. Alison got up from the bed to offer her the last available sitting spot.

,,Mrs. Fields, Emily's not in here…" Alison begun, but was cut off when Pam pulled her into a motherly and loving embrace.

,,Detective Tanner told me that you ran into that dreadful place to save Emily. How can I ever thank you for saving my daughter?

,,I… I only did what I had to do."

,,No, that's not true, Alison. If you haven't carried her out when you did, she would have died. And so would Sara. A couple of more minutes and it would have been too late. You were incredibly brave, and I can never thank you enough."

Alison didn't know how to respond to Mrs. Fields gratitude, so she simply just smiled as the elder woman looked at her with tears in her eyes.

There was a faint knock on the door, and a nurse entered the room.

,,Mrs. Fields? Your daughter is awake."

Mrs. Fields let go of Alison and quickly followed the nurse out of the door.

You could almost the collective sigh of relief filling the room. The girls were save now; they had their loved ones right next to them. The living nightmare was over.

,,We've arranged that you girls will see a therapist when you feel better." Said Ella.

,,That sounds like a good idea," said Aria, and Ezra nodded in agreement.

,,Who is it then? The therapist, I mean?" Hanna asked.

,,It's Dr. Sullivan. Do you remember her?" said Ashley with a small smile.

,,If it's her, then I'm in for sure," said Hanna.

,,Me too," said Spencer and smiled as Melissa took her hand and squeezed it.

They heard people chattering outside the door, and then Pam Fields entered the room once more.

,,How is she?" asked Spencer immediately.

,,She's tired of course, and she broke her arm when she fell. But her lungs are okay, so she should be out of the hospital in a couple of days or so."

,,That's wonderful news," said Aria.

Mrs. Fields nodded and said: ,,Alison? Emily is asking for you."

,,For me? Are you sure I can see her now? Shouldn't she rest?"

,,That's what I told her, but she insisted upon seeing you now."

,,Okay," said Alison with an indescribable nervousness.

She followed a nurse through the hallway, and tried to steady her breath when the nurse knocked on a door and poked her head inside:

,,Just go in, miss DiLaurentis, but don't stay too long, okay? She needs to rest."

,,I won't stay long , I promise," Alison mumbled as she went inside.

Emily was lying on a big, white bed. She looked a bit pale, and her left arm wrapped up in white bandage.

,,Em? Are you awake?"

,,I think so." Emily murmured and her eyelids fluttered open. ,,Hi."

,,Hi." Said Alison and sat down in the chair next to her.

,,My mom told me what you did.."

,,I'm sure she exaggerated."

,,So it's not true that you ran into that smoke filled place and carried me out? Risking your own life for me?"

,,I don't know about the "risking my life" part, but okay, it's true I carried you out.

,,You saved me again, then."

,,Just like you saved me when A was about to strangle me. Do you remember that?"

,,I don't think I'll ever forget that. I still have a mark on my shoulder from that."

,,I'm sure you do."

Emily looked at Alison and her big, brown eyes were filled with tears. ,,How can I ever thank you from saving my life?"

Alison could feel her own eyes well up and tears spilled down on her cheek as she said: ,,I couldn't just let you die. I would never have been able to forgive myself."

Emily raised her un-injured hand and wrapped it around Alison's. ,,I'm not dead, Ali. I'm fine. We are all fine."

,,You are _not_ fine. None of you are. You're all in the hospital. Because of me."

,,It is _not_ because of you that there are some kind of lunatic out there targeting us. The police will find Charles DiLaurentis."

,,I hope so."

Emily nodded like she was trying to convince Alison that the Rosewood police department would do their job for once.

,,So, I was thinking, when you feel better…."

,,Yeah?"

,,I was hoping maybe you and I could go out and….. Have a meal. Maybe watch a movie. Start over."

,,Are you asking me on a date, Alison?" said Emily and flashed one of her beautiful smiles.

,,Yeah, I suppose I am."

,,Suppose?"

,,I am definitely asking you on a date."

,,In that case the answer is yes. I would love to go out with you, Alison."

,,Good."

They looked at each other, and the hope for a new beginning was clearly in their eyes. Alison could feel the tension build between them; it grew stronger and stronger until it was almost unbearable. But she didn't know what to do with it. Emily looked so weak, and the last thing she wanted was to cross Emily's line.

But as Emily looked deeply into Alison's eyes she felt the tension too. She had never felt so strongly for anybody before. Their chemistry was so strong, and you could almost _smell_ the tension in the air.

,,Kiss me," said Emily quietly and looked directly at Alison.

She didn't need to say that twice. Alison quickly bowed her head and brought her lips down to meet Emily's.

The kiss could have lasted a million years or ten seconds, none of them really knew, but suddenly they were interrupted by a nurse entering the room. They quickly broke the kiss and Alison almost jumped away from Emily.

,,Visiting time's up, miss DiLaurentis. Our patient needs to sleep."

,,Can't you let her stay a bit longer?"

,,I'm afraid I can't do that, miss Fields. You need to sleep without any disturbance. Doctor's orders."

,,But I can't sleep if she's not here," Emily insisted.

,,Hmm. Oh, alright. I could lose my job over this, but she can stay. But don't you disturb her when she falls asleep, okay?"

,,I will be as quiet as a mouse." Said Alison and crossed her heart.

The nurse left them alone again.

,,You will stay with me, right?" said Emily.

,,Of course I will. I will stay here as long as you want me to."

,,How about forever?"

,,That sounds alright to me," said Alison and let her lips meet Emily's once more….

 **The End.**

 **(Authors note: yaaaay! Another Emison fanfiction! I love writing fanfictions about this couple :D)**


End file.
